Fame brings the worst out of people
by Flamia1234
Summary: This story in completely AU.Georg had just won Austria's Got Talent and is becoming more and more vain and arrogant until he goes one step too far and loses the most precious thing that meant to him, Maria. But will true love be able to hold them together
1. Chapter 1

_Author's notes: I do not own any of the characters from The Sound of Music. This story is completely AU. _

_The captain had just won Austria's Got Talent and it is now one the most famous men in Europe. _

It was a quite, sunny morning, with birds tweeting in the trees and the sun beaming down at the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Maria had been sitting in the middle of the garden for a while now, reading her book ( that was recommended for Brigitta ). Ever since the Captain had won Austria's Got Talent, he had been away to parties and ceremonies and coming home really late at night drunk. The rest of the family had being neglected by him, even some of the caretakers had being complaining about it. Maria looked around to see if anyone was around and started singing one of her favourite songs, _Oh what a beautiful morning*._

Inside the house was the captain laying in bed open-eyed with an enormous headache, since he drank way too much in the party last night. Ever since last night some guilts had been taunting him...

Flashback:

* * *

><p><em>The lady in red had taken him into a very dark room with red light peaking out from odd gaps.<em>

"_Look, I don't even know your name...we need to stop this right no-" The lady interrupted him by putting a hand on his chest, "shhhh...be quite and let me do all the work.." With that she lead him to bed and started to unbutton and unzip all of their clothes until they were naked from head to toe. Then she kissed him very passionately on the lips and after that she positioned herself on top of him and slowly slid down..._

* * *

><p>The Captain could think any more. What had he done! He had cheated on his most beloved wife!<p>

But it wasn't all his fault because he was in a drunken state and didn't realise what he was doing but would Maria understand that when he tell her?

That was when Georg decided not ever to tell Maria what happened last night because it might destroy their marriage and upset maria very much. And then he put all his thoughts to one side and fell asleep once more. But deep deep down, he felt like he should tell her the truth and he knew he was being dishonest to both of them.

_*This is the opening song from the musical Oklahoma written by Rodgers and Hammerstein. _

_Please review and tell me if you like it or not. The next chapter will be a lot longer than this one._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's notes: I still do not own any of The Sound Of Music characters._

* * *

><p>"<em>...goodbye Georg, ...goodbye forever..." said Maria in a melancholic voice.<em>

"_No please! Don't leave me! I'm sorry, please just don't leave me!" As he said those words Maria started to fade away and away and then she was gone..._

"NOOOO!" Georg woke up abruptly with sweat dropping off his forehead. He needed to forget the incident that happened last night or these nightmares would become worse and worse. He should be the happiest man in the whole world right now because he'd just won the most well-known competition in Austria, but he is not. He wondered why. Could it be that he is now so busy that he can't spend much time with his family? Or is it just guilt that overflowed him? What ever the reason was, he wanted some nice soothing breakfast that was completely different from the meal he had last night at the party.

After Maria had come back from her early-morning read, in the dining room, Maria was having breakfast all by herself because the children and uncle Max were out to watch the new circus-act that came to town a few weeks ago. Maria had left the Captain to sleep in bed because she knew how tired he was, since his hair was all ruffled up and he stunk of sweat and wine before he enter bed. Even-though she was proud and grateful of him for winning so much money for the family, she felt the Captain needed to spend more time to his family and pay more attention to Maria as his wife. Interrupted from her thoughts, the captain walked into the dining room dressed in highly expensive clothes, which made Maria look as if doesn't belong in this house.

"Good morning, darling." Said Maria cheerful. Without any warning, Georg grabbed Maria's face and planted a deep, forceful kiss on her lips, " You know I love you, right?" Asked Georg breathlessly, " eh...Yeah of course, and I love you too." said Maria still searching for oxygen. "So..how did you sleep last night, I noticed you were very tired when you came home last night." Asked Maria breaking the long awkward silence, "eh...yeah I slept pretty good."Lied Georg. He looked around, and realised that the house is awfully quiet. "Where are the children and Max, may I ask?"

"oh, they are out to watch the new circus-act that just came to town"

"oh really that sounds interesting," said Georg trying to keep a steady voice , "oh and Maria I need to talk to you about the new caretakers that I've employed."

"OK, go on."

"There are two mid-aged ladies who will be doing the cooking and mostly cleaning the house and a man aged thirty, who will be our gardener."

"Well that's a relieve, that means we'll have a lot less things to do."

"Yep. And one more thing you'd have to introduce the house to them your-self, because tomorrow I will have to meet up with some famous orchestras that will accompany me in the winter concert, ok?." Immediately, Maria expression became annoyed and sad, "Fine." With that Maria tried to walk out of the dining room normally and trying to hold back her tears, leaving the confused captain to wonder what he had said wrong.

_How could he do this to us, going out nearly ever single day and coming home in the middle of the night, it's lime as if he is trying to avoid us or something. How could he just do that? _Thought Maria angrily. Suddenly something popped up in Maria's mind. She remembered how Georg acted towards her this morning. It was very strange indeed. Because she knew he wouldn't just walk inside the door and starting kissing his wife madly, unless he was very upset or did something wrong but has not told her. She knew something wasn't right. And she planed to find out exactly what the problem was.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's notes: Still don't own anything except for my characters_

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day Maria and the Captain spent it in silence, with the Captain sorting out things for his new career and with Maria trying to finish rest of the book Brigitta gave her. Still overflowed with guilt and regret, Georg looked up from his paperwork to the clock and found out that it was already 1:30 in the morning, so he decided that it was time for bed. When he entered his bedroom he found Maria sleeping peacefully on their bed, then his thoughts wonder off to this morning. He still couldn't understand why Maria walked out on him and looked as if she was going to cry. He walked toward Maria and gave her a gentle kiss in her forehead and said, "I love you" while she slept like an angel, before falling asleep himself.<p>

The next morning Maria woke up and turned around expecting her husband to beside her, but soon realised that he was out for a meeting with the orchestra the whole day and she was supposed to greet the new members of the caretakers. That's when a flush of anger came to her face just like yesterday morning.

Maria got dressed quickly and went down the stairs. Suddenly she spotted three new-faces, who were sitting in the hall._ These must be our new caretakers, Franz (the butler) must have let them in and told them to wait for me_, thought Maria. She walked up to them and greeted them as warmly as she can , "hello you must be our new staffs", "Hello," the three people replied in unison,

"I am Maria Von Trapp, the wife of your employer",

"my name is Becky Lowell" said the first lady,

"my name is Victoria Lowell, we are sister and we are very nice to meet you," said the second lady.

" and you are..." asked Maria to the last man, who was helplessly staring at her beauty,

"Oh! uh..My name is Erik Armstrong, nice to meet," said the third person, who reached out a hand for Maria to shake. His voice was strong, but very friendly at the same time. When their hands touched to shake each others hands, they felt very self-conscious of their slight touch, and pulled away quickly again. " I suspect you're expecting my husband, but I am sure you know why he isn't here today, since he is so busy with his new life," said Maria with a slight annoyance in her voice, "so today I will be introducing to your new jobs, now if you would like to follow me," The three people followed Maria to the outside of the kitchen where she stopped and called Frau Schmidt out , " this is Frau Schmidt," Said Maria to the Becky and Victoria, "she will be showing you your new jobs."

" Please, come with me" said Frau Schmidt the two ladies. After they've gone and leaving Maria and Erik alone, Maria motioned Erik to follow her to the garden. The two walked in silence "until Maria broke the silence, "so what made you want to become a gardener then," asked Maria awkwardly. "Umm, well I enjoy the smell of fresh air and flowers, I usually go out to the mountains and sitting on top of them and lay in the grass for hours and hours,"

" Oh really! I would go out to the mountains as well, except that I would singing for hours and hours until my voice sounded hoarse," said Maria already starting to like this Erik.

"Well I can't really imagine a high-class Baroness like you running up and down the mountains and singing your heart out," Said Erik disbelievingly.

"Who ever said that I was high-class," Said Maria cheekily. Just then they arrived outside and into the garden. Erik stared at Maria again and now noticed the true beauty of her when under the gleaming sunlight, but turned away quickly to avoid being noticed by Maria. But failed because Maria had already noticed. Maria suddenly cleared her throat and said, "this is where you will be working, the tools and all the stuff you need will be over there in the shed, any questions", " nope,"replied Erik "good then I will leave you to it, see you later Erik." Just when Maria was about to disappear into the house, the gardener called out, " Since you're using my first name, I think it is only fair that I will be allowed to use your first name," Said Erik with a little teasing glint in his eyes. Then there was silence. " Will that depends on how well you behave," Maria teased back. After that she disappeared into the house.

By the late-afternoon, Becky and Victoria were already getting used to their new jobs, and was starting to prepare for the family's dinner. As Maria looked out of the window and saw the stunning sun-set, she thought of Georg, _I wish I could hold him right now watch the sunset together, embracing him, loving him, kissing him endlessly- _Suddenly she saw Erik outside arranging Maria's flowerbed. _He is so much like my Georg_ thought Maria. "DINNER'S READY!" Shouted Frau Schmidt, then Maria heard the children's loud footsteps running down the stairs. She smiled at that thought.

The family enjoyed their dinner very much, and loved Becky and Victoria's cooking, so after dinner Maria decided to pay the kitchen a little visit. "The dinner was delicious, it's a shame that Georg couldn't be here to enjoy it though," said Maria to the two ladies, "oh don't thank us, it was Frau Schmidt who told us what you all liked and disliked," replied Victoria modestly, "well, tell Frau Schmidt I said the dinner was lovely as well, thank you very much, good-night", "Goodnight," said Becky and Victoria.

Maria sat in the living room for a while just after the children had gone to sleep, then she heard a beautiful sound coming out from the garden. When she walked out she saw a dark, manly silhouette in the distant playing a harmonica. As she walked closer, she recognised the face features and found out that it was actually Erik, her gardener.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's notes: I still don't own anything_

_To Chica86 and __SamandDianefan10__:__ There will most-definitely be a happy ending for Maria and Georg, but that could all change when someone or some people in the story might be in their way to find happiness with each other, and that's all I'm going to say._

* * *

><p>Without Erik noticing, Maria stood quietly behind him as he played the mesmerizing piece. When the piece had finished, immediately Maria said softly in a quiet tone, "That was beautiful, I've never known anyone who played the harmonica as well as that." Slightly startled by Maria's appearance Erik said, " Oh sorry! I didn't mean to wake you,"<p>

"No no, I was just sitting in the living room when I heard you playing this lovely piece,"

"Oh thank you! I am very flattered,"

"I bet you've heard many compliments before about you and your harmonica,"

"Well not by a beautiful woman like you,"

"Mr Armstrong are you trying to flirt with me?" asked Maria in a playful manner.

"What do you think?" teased Erik. "I think you should be careful of what you say," replied Maria stepping forward. "Oh yeah, what you gonna do about it," Erik stepped forward as well, as if he was challenging Maria. "Well, I could tell a certain employer, who happens to be my husband, and that certain employer could get you fired," said Maria stepping forward again, this time actually challenging Erik. Suddenly, both of them burst out laughing and happy tears came to their eyes. "You know, you husband is really lucky to have someone like you as a wife, you are a joy to talk and to be with,"

"Ha, try and tell him that. For the last few days I don't even think he knows I even exist any more." Said Maria sarcastically, " Why don't you try and talk to him?" asked Erik. "I want to but he doesn't seem to have the time to, also he is acting very strangely lately," said Maria remembering the event that happened yesterday morning. " Well, if you have any more worries you need to talk about, you know where to find me," suggested Erik friendly, "thank you, you've already become a really good friend to me just in one day, I might even consider you calling me by my first name," said Maria in a jokey way, "well, I think it's getting late now, so good-night,"

"Good-night," And for the last time of the day, Erik stared at Maria's beautiful, slender body once more as she walked back to the house. _I don't just want to be your friend and I want to be much much more..._then Erik pushed these thoughts out of his mind, how could he even think of such things. Maria is a married woman to a very powerful and famous man, he will never have a chance, but deep down he knew he was going to try very hard to win over Maria's heart for himself.

_One the other side of the house at the front door..._

"Shhhhhh...you'll wake everyone, now go home, I talk to you tomorro- actually I don't even want to see you anymore, now good bye," whispered Georg angrily, " What do you mean? We had sooooo much fun tonight, " said the drunken women rather loudly, "Just forget about it ok! It was an accident, we were both drunk and we didn't know what was happening," replied Georg getting really angry now,

"but-" The woman was interrupted by Georg,

"if you say one more word and I swear-"

"ok, ok, ok I'll go," with that she turned around on her heels and got in the taxi, just about the taxi was to drive away she said, " If you change your mind, you know my number," the woman gave Georg a flirtatious wink and expected the same back from Georg, instead she got the most disgusted look Georg had ever given to anyone.

Georg opened the door as tired as ever, and headed straight to Maria and his bedroom. When he entered the room, he found Maria again sleeping peacefully. He knelt beside Maria and the bed, "I missed you so much and I am so sorry, how will you ever forgive me?" whispered Georg with a little sadness in his voice, "I wish I could tell you but it will destroy you, but remember you will always be the most important person in my whole life, and I will always love you," and then he placed a gentle kiss on Maria's soft lips, that he hadn't kissed for a whole day. After that he made his way towards the bathroom.

But what he hadn't realised was that Maria wasn't asleep at all, she was waiting him to come back, but now that he had, she felt like crying as hard as she can after what she had just heard him say. She felt like running to Erik's room and being comforted by his gentle voice. _Why was he sorry? Why did he want me to forgive him? Why can't he tell what had happened? Why did he say the things he said to me?_ These questions kept on popping up in Maria's head as she lied wide-eyed on her bed. She felt dizzy after tasting the strong alcohol that was pressed on to her lips by Georg's._ I thought he only went out for a meeting, then why did he drink so much wine then. Was he with someone?Was he with someone I knew or a completely stranger ? Did he lie to me? _These thoughts finally scared and worried Maria to sleep. But that hadn't stopped Maria from having nightmares about these horrible thoughts.

* * *

><p>The next morning Maria woke up really early, hoping that no-one was up yet, because she wanted to get her head straight in peace and quiet. As she got up, something stopped her. Georg strong arms were wrapped around her waist quite tightly. She turned around and her face was literally an inch from the Captain's. She looked at him thoughtfully, and decided she wouldn't ask the Captain what happened last night, but the Captain will have to tell her himself. She leaned forward to kiss him slightly on his nose. She wanted to know so badly want was the thing that Georg had asked her to forgive. But just by looking at him now as peaceful as a lamb she already knew he was forgiven what ever the problem was. Maria gently lifted his arm off her waist and got dressed before she made her way downstairs.<p>

As she approached the dining room she was surprised to see who was sitting there.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author notes: Still don't own anything. Forgive me if you spot any grammar mistakes because English is not my first language._

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" said Erik to Maria without looking up from his newspaper. " Oh! Hi, I didn't expect you to wake up so early today," said Maria shocked. "Well I just thought since no-one is up yet, I could have some time for myself before another busy day,"<p>

"Oh, alright then, I'll leave you to your newspaper,"

"No, I wasn't suggesting you to leave. Please, stay," said Erik quickly.

"Ok." Maria sat down on the sofa opposite to Erik and picked up a newspaper as well.

"I heard it's going to be your birthday in a few weeks," Erik suddenly said.

"How did you know?" asked Maria astonished.

"I overheard some of the children last night in their bedrooms, when I was going upstairs ready for bed,"

"Well they're right, I think they might be planning a surprise or something."

"Ha, that sounds just like them.," said Erik," so umm...what do you want for your birthday? Name me anything and I'll be sure to get you it."

"Oh no, it's fine. You don't have to get me anything, I'm not a fussy person."

"No I simply can't do that. I have to get you something, even if it's not very much. I want to show you that I am a faithful and kind servant."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Said Maria genuinely. After that they gave each other a friendly smile and went back to their newspapers. A Few seconds later Erik spoke, "anyway, why are you up so early?" Asked Erik curiously. _Should I tell him what had happened last? Do I trust him enough yet?_ Maria thought to her-self before answering. "Erik.."

"Yes.."

"I need to talk to you about somethin-," suddenly Maria was interrupted by the person she least expected the most. " Good morning Maria and you must be one of my new staffs."

* * *

><p>20 minutes earlier...<p>

When Georg woke up he was confused and worried about where Maria went because she wasn't beside him. He quickly got up and opened the cardboard to see if all Maria stuff were still there. Turned out they were. Then Georg thought, _of course they would, why won't they be_? For a second there the Captain thought Maria knew about his little dirty secret. He changed from his night-gowns into one of his smart suits. As he made his way downstairs, he heard Maria and a man talking friendly to each other. _Too friendly in fact_, thought the Captain. He very curious indeed. Georg had never heard Maria talking to another man like that before except for Max and him. When he approached the door, he saw the man's face. The man was definitely younger than him, but still older than Maria. He had dark brown eyes, dark brown hair and a strong build. He was the kind of man that a woman would called '_dark and handsome'. _Georg felt a little wave of jealousy flow through him as he saw the man smiling at Maria. The man talked to Maria in a way the the Captain did not like, so suddenly he decided to interrupt their 'friendly' little chat, " good morning Maria and you must be one of my new staffs."

* * *

><p>Present...<p>

Both Maria and Erik's head turned to Georg's direction at the surprise. Erik stood up and greeted the famous man, "Good morning to you sir. I am Erik Armstrong. Nice to meet you, and can I just say, you have a lovely garden." Maria immediately noticed the different ways that Erik talked to her husband and the way he talked to her. It was more formal and rushed.

"Thank you, so I expect you to make it even better then,"

"Of course," replied Erik, "then I will be on my way, good day everybody." With that Erik made his way out of the living room and into the garden. Maria noticed that as well, when Erik is with her, he is almost willing to stay with her, but with Georg, Erik acts as if he doesn't want to have another second with him. Maria's head followed Erik as he went out, then without a warning, Georg's arm snaked around Maria's waist behind her and pressed him body firmly to hers. "I was so worried. You got up so early today and then I found you with this strange man, how do you think I would feel?" He whispered as he rubbed his lips on Maria's cheek. But Maria pulled away a bit and looked at him, "he isn't '_strange_', he is quite nice once you get to know him."

"once you get to know him? You've hardly known him for two day."

"Well...some people are just easier to get used to," hesitated Maria.

"what even than me?" teased Georg.

"Course not, I think you are the most lovable person I have ever met. And I wouldn't love anyone more than I do to you," Georg nearly cried when he heard Maria's words because he felt so guilty. But he let out all his emotion by kissing Maria passionately on her lips. "And I love you too." They kissed each other again but this time Georg didn't want to stop; he pulled Maria down to the sofa and made her sit on his lap while they kissed. George slowly started to trace the lines of Maria's breasts until Maria stopped him, "stop...we really need to stop...now is not the right time," Said Maria breathlessly.

"Fine, but we have to make it up this evening," teased Georg again. "Ooo, I can't wait," teased Maria back with a huge grin on her face. Finally, Maria kissed the captain again and walked out of the living room. Georg didn't want to to leave Maria for another day, he missed her so much that there isn't a word to describe it. He got up and left the room to the kitchen to see what they were having for breakfast. While he was there, he also made acquaintance to the new cooks.

In the garden, Erik was spying on Maria and Georg the whole time through the window. He was extremely jealous and angry of the Captain. He wished he was the captain and he was the one who owned the lap that Maria had been sitting on. He promised himself that sometime in the future this would become true.

* * *

><p>A few days later, everyone seemed to be getting alone quite well now. Maria and Erik were getting to know each other better now and had cemented a strong friendship (<em>so that's what Maria thinks<em>). One afternoon, the whole family, including Max were outside enjoying their pink lemonade on the veranda. The children wanted to play a ball game with their mum, but Maria said she was too tired, so they asked Max if he could play with them. But Max didn't want to play as either, so the children managed to drag him away with them, leaving Maria and Georg laughing at the sight. "So do you have any more plans coming up?" asked Maria.

"I do but I told my agent that I didn't want to be so busy because I want to spend time with my family, so he moved most of the events that are coming up this year to next year." replied Georg.

"Aww..that's really sweet of you,"

"Well, who could blame me for being such a good husband," which made Maria laugh. Just about Maria was going to speak, Franz came out and said, "Sir, there is a phone call waiting for you in your study, they said that they are from the press and it's very urgent."

"Oh ok, I'll be right there," said Georg, "I'll talk to you when I get back, bye darling." Georg kissed Maria on the lips and rushed into the house. Once again Georg had left Maria all on her own.

In the house, Georg was very annoyed with who ever was calling him, because who ever it was they had disturbed Maria and his alone time. He walked to his study and closed the door shut, and picked up the phone impatiently, "Hello, what do you want,"

"Hey _darling_, how have you being," came a womanly voice. Georg froze for a few seconds, then he realised who it was,

"it's YOU again! I told you don't ever talk to me again,"

"Why don't you remember how much fun we had that night."

"I told you it was an accident and it was an one-off, I think I made myself quite clear so goodby-,"

"No wait! Just hear me out,"

Back on the veranda, Maria thought the phone call was taking way too long. So she decided to check on Georg, as she approached the study she heard Georg shouting his lungs out. She was very confused and scared and wanted to know what they were talking about. Then she thought it would be a good idea if she didn't make a lot of noise. She tiptoed to the door and put her ear on it trying to work out what they were saying, " I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU OUT, IF YOU ARE THAT DESPERATE, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A BLOODY PHOTO OF ME AND STICK IT ON YOUR BLOODY WALL!" Shouted Georg. Maria also heard the women, since she was shouting quite loudly as well.

"DON'T YOU FORGET WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT, I KNOW YOU ENJOYED IT AS MUCH AS I DID-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE! I DID NOT ENJOY IT. I DID NOT LIKE THE FACT THAT I HAD SEX WITH A WOMEN I DIDN''T EVEN KNOW..." Maria had heard enough, to know what was happening. Her husband was cheating on her. At first she felt sick to the stomach and wanted to be sick, but then her head was buzzing so much that she wanted to faint. She quickly made her way back to the veranda, but she could still hear all the shouting going on. She quickly grabbed a chair and sat down. Her head in her hand, crying and aching. She immediately thought of Erik and how much she wanted to be comforted by his soothing voice. Maria ran into the garden, eager to find Erik and tell him exactly what had happened.

Erik was just watering some flowers when he saw Maria running towards him tear struck. He was heart-broken when he saw Maria like this, he opened his arms and welcomed Maria into his arms. Maria just cried and cried into Erik's shoulder with Erik kept on kissing Maria's forehead, telling her that everything was going to be alright. After a few minutes, Maria stopped crying and managed to say, "Georg-he-he is chea-cheating on-on me," but then Maria broke into tears again. Erik finally understood what Maria had just said, and suddenly a hot flush of anger rose to his face. "HE DID WHAT! HOW DARE HE? I'M GOING TO SHOW THE MAN THE CONSEQUENCES-,"

"No no no! Don't! I don't want him to know that I know, not yet, I want him to tell me and why he did it-,"

"Maria listen to me." Said Erik now bringing Maria closer to him by grabbing both of her shoulder, "You cannot forgive this man-,"

"But I want to, I really do. It's just that I don't know why he's done it. Could it be he doesn't love me any more. Or Could be that I'm not good enough for him-"

"Good enough for him? Of course you are good enough for him, you are good enough for any man. I think you are the most wonderful women in the world." Erik said softly into her ears, their noses were almost touching and they stared into each others eyes. After hearing those words Maria did not know how to react. Should she tell him there would not be any relationship between them except for friendship? Or should she run away to the abbey again? Then Erik whispered quietly in her ear, "_I want you to chose me, over him_," All Maria could do was to stutter, "Erik look- It not going to- I'm sorry but- Oh help-," To both Maria and Erik's surprise Maria fainted on the ground. As she was falling she could hear the children shouting and crying at her, "MOTHER!," suddenly she hear _him_, the man who did her wrong (1), the captain, "MARIA!" After that she couldn't do anything else, other than to lay there on the ground, hoping that she would never wake up.

* * *

><p><em>Author's notes: (1) I used a phrase which comes from the ballad "Frankie and Johnny" by Anonymous Americas.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Don't own anything.

P.S. This is warning because in this chapter there contain sexual contents.

* * *

><p>Maria managed to open her eyes tiredly. She realised she was laying down on a bed or a sofa and her vision was still blurred. Finally, she saw the outline of Erik and Georg towering over her. "I think she's awake," said the voice of Erik. "Maria? Oh darling we were so worried, what happened?" cried Georg. Immediately he helped Maria to sit up on the living room sofa. "Umm... Maybe I am just too tired or something but I'm alright now," lied Maria. "Ok, I'm going to get you a cup of tea. Erik, stay here and look after her," Said Georg to Erik. Right after the Captain left the room, Erik turned to Maria, "Are you sure you're ok now?"<p>

"Yeah, but I still feel a bit dizzy," said Maria. Erik sat down close to Maria, too close for Maria's liking. "That selfish man, acting all innocent. Think he is-," Said Erik in a disgusted tone, but was interrupted by Maria.

"Don't say that he is still your employer!"

"I am just protecting you, plus I meant about what I said earlier...about choosing me over him." Maria looked at him for a moment trying to figure what to say, "Look Erik. I appreciate you supporting and helping me but-," Maria stopped talking when she saw Georg walking into the room with a cup of tea and some biscuits and Erik quickly stood up. "Here you go, a nice cup of tea with some biscuits," said Georg while sitting down to where Erik sat and putting a comforting arm around Maria. Maria took a few sips which made her lips go red and swollen. Both Erik and Georg stared at her lips wanting to kiss them desperately. Erik broke the silence by clearing his throat and said, "I think I'll go and carry on with my work now, if I may be excused,"

"Ok," was the simple reply from Georg. Maria knew that she had to speak to Erik afterwards but now her mind was on the man beside her, the man who had done her wrong. "Georg... can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it that you want to ask?" Asked Georg curiously, yet gently. "Wh-why did you marry me?" Said Maria looking down at her nearly empty cup.

"Why are you asking tha-"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Georg was shocked by Maria sudden outburst. "Because I love you of course, I love you with all my heart-," said Georg but Maria did not let him finish, "Do you?" said Maria coldly but not enough to _completely _upset Georg while still looking down at her cup. "Why are you saying that? You know I do?"

"Do I?" Maria said again not changing her tone. "What is wrong with you, you're not yourself this afternoon. Maybe you are just tired, please get some rest-"

"I AM NOT TIRED! I just want to talk!" Exclaimed Maria. "About what?" said Georg. "I don't know just anything!" Then there was a silence. "Where are the children?" said Maria. "They were worried about you so I told them to go upstairs and wait for me to tell them that you're ok." Replied Georg. "Go on then, you don't want them to be worried," said Maria. "No I want to stay with you to make sure that you're alrigh-,"

"I am fine, now go and tell the children," Georg looked at Maria for a second before going. Maria started to sobb quietly after he left, she still want Georg to tell her the truth himself and wants to forgive him for Georg is still the love of her life. Then she remembered she still has some unfinished business with Erik. She walked unsteadily out to the garden when she spotted him. Maria walked towards him just as when Erik spotted her as well.

"Erik I need to talk to you,"

"Ok, say whatever you want to say,"

"You and I... it's not going to work. I know you have feelings for me but I can't stop loving Georg and never will."

"But I don't understand after all he did to you. I can treat you twenty times as better than how he treats you-,"

"How do you know that?"Said Maria gently. "Because I love you too," after he said that, he pulled Maria toward him by the waist and kissed softly yet passionately on her lips. Maria had to admit Erik has warm and tender lips so she did not pull away but didn't respond either because she did not want to upset her best friend. Erik tried to gain entrance to her lips by tracing his tongue over it, which alarmed Maria a lot. She thought Erik had gone too far and pulled away abruptly. "You need to stop this," Said Maria earnestly. "But I don't want to," whispered Erik seductively into Maria's ears still in close proximity. Maria did not fall for this and pulled away from their close embrace. "I said _stop_!" hissed Maria. "No!" Erik pulled Maria towards him for another kiss this time forcing his tongue to hers and carefully massaging it. Maria had had enough and pushed Erik away as hard as she could, which sent Erik to the ground. Erik hit the ground hard sideways, which sent a painfully agony up his left arm and cried out in pain. Maria saw this and jumped in to help him up. "I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you this badly," Said the worried Maria examined Erik's arm for any broken bones. "So you did intent to hurt me then," chuckled Erik. Maria gave him a stern glare not finding any of this funny. "Thankfully there are no broken bones and I think that taught you to not kiss me in the future," Said Maria while helping him to pat off the dirt on his clothes. "Who's ever said anything about that? Maria Von Trapp I will not stop until I have won you over,"

"Ha! I'd like to see you doing that," said Maria. But Maria face slowly saddened again. Erik saw this and immediately knew who is responsible for this, "you're thinking about _him_ again aren't you,"

"Yes, yes I am," said Maria melancholy. "Well don't, if he is making you unhappy, stop thinking about him," cried Erik. "But I can't, I really love him but I still don't believe why he did it. I asked him why he married me and he said he loves me, and I believed him but I don't know whether I should." Maria managed to cry a few tears but they were quickly dried by Erik. "He doesn't deserve you, you are too special for him. I think he only married you because you were the easiest to get, he knew because you were a postulant, and you had a soft heart so he could charm you by feeling sorry for him about his dead wife," said the jealous Erik. Maria turned to him and gave him a disgusted look. "You cannot say that! You don't even know him. If you say something like that again I will even reconsider about our friendship." Those words hurt Erik a lot; the two did not speak to each other for a while. "I am sorry for saying that about your husband, I guess I was jealous," apologised Erik. "I'm sorry too, you're my only true friend that I can trust, and of course I will always stay friends with you."

"I told you I want to be more than just a friend-"

"Don't push your luck. Anyway it's getting dark, the family might be wondering where I am, goodnight Erik, see you tomorrow," With that Maria gave him a quick peck on the lips, Erik looked at her confused, "That was a friendly gesture," reminded Maria, then she gave him a smile and went inside the house leaving Erik to dream about her rosy soft lips on his even though he knew it was only friendly but he still did not care. But someone was spying on Maria and Erik the whole time when they were in the garden, and that person was deeply hurt.

Half an hour earlier...

* * *

><p>"Father are you sure mother's alright," asked the worried Liesl. "Yep, I am pretty sure," replied her father. The children sighed in relief. "So do you children want to come downstairs to see her," said Georg, "umm...no it's ok because we have to plan something <em>very very<em> special," said one of them and giving each other secret glances. Georg looked at them confused, "Ok then, I'll call you when dinner is ready." Georg closed the door and headed downstairs. "Do you think father forgot mother's birthday?" Asked Brigitta after her father left. "Course not!" replied Kurt, but the rest were not convinced.

As Georg descended from the stairs, he saw Maria and Erik in the garden talking to each other in the garden through one of the windows. He found this very curious so he decided to spy on them. Suddenly to Georg's shock Erik pulled Maria in for a kiss that lasted for ages, and to his even more surprise he did not see Maria pull back either. Tears started to spring up in Georg's eyes. _What were they doing? _Screamed Georg in his head. But then he saw Maria pushing Erik to the ground. This relieved him a bit but the feeling did not last long because he saw Maria helping him up and seemed to be apologising. He waited through another one of their conversations until he saw Maria kissed Erik on the lips again and coming back into the house. Georg stayed still for a few seconds realising what he just saw. He did not want to think or do anything. All he wants to do now is to give Erik a serious beating and show Maria how much he loved her. Georg heart ached and his head was spinning. He realised how much he hated Erik and how much he treasured Maria. If Erik was to fight him over Maria, he is going to make sure that he doesn't win. He did not want to fire Erik because he wants Erik to watch him share his love with Maria in deep jealousy. Maria is the love of his life and he is planning that she will that way. No one could ever stop him loving Maria now!

He stormed to the bottom of the stairs when he saw Maria coming up the stairs.

Present...

* * *

><p>When Maria entered the house she did not see anyone, she thought they might all be upstairs so she wanted to see if they are. Just about she was going step on the first stair she saw an angry Georg walking down. Georg saw her as well and slowly approached her. "Hi darling," greeted Maria. There was no reply from her husband. Maria thought he was acting a bit strange and she was right because when Georg met her at the bottom of the staircase, he grabbed her towards him and started devouring her lips. Maria tried to pull away at first because she was so shocked but as Georg softened she kissed him back as well. Maria had her arms wrapped around Georg's neck and Georg pushed Maria firmly against the wall. Maria had not being kissed by him like this for ages and she pondered why he did it now. She quickly became lost in Georg's passionate moans and gasps. Georg and Maria's tongue met and became tangled rather quickly. Georg slowly started to travel down Maria's neck and sucked on it. Maria moaned as she felt more and more aroused. Georg loved to hear her moaning so he carried on. Suddenly Maria felt his rock hard erection pressed against her, eager to escape from his trousers. "Stop, now isn't the time," said the breathless Maria. Georg did not seem to be listening. He picked Maria upstairs and into their bedroom. He locked the door behind them. Maria finally gave up because she knew Georg would not listen and she wanted this as well. Georg threw them onto bed and got undressed quickly because he needed to be inside her as quickly as possible. Maria opened her legs out for Georg and he happily accepted this invitation. Georg teased Maria's folds with the tip of his manhood. "Stop teasing and get on with it!" Exclaimed Maria. The captain followed her commands, with one hard thrust he was inside her completely. He drove inside her as quickly as he could. Maria gasped and moaned in pleasure but Georg kissed Maria so no-one could hear them. Georg turned them over so she was on top. She rode on him like she never did before. This time it was Georg who was crying out in pleasure. They did not want to come straight away because they wanted it to last longer so they held it in. But Georg kept on hitting Maria's G-spot over and over again until Maria couldn't stand it anymore and poured her juice all over Georg's cock. Georg shouted Maria's name as he came as well. The couple laid there for a few minutes trying to catch their breath with Georg still inside her but then he pulled it out slowly. "That was amazing!" said Maria still searching for air. "The next we make love I promise you it would be even better than this." Said Georg. They kissed each other once more and got dressed. When they went downstairs Frau Schmidt said it was time for dinner so Maria called the children down.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's note: Please review to tell me whether you liked it or not.<p> 


End file.
